


The Apprentice

by AngelaSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaSnape/pseuds/AngelaSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie gets to know the new apprentice, really, really well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deirdre_aithne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/gifts).



> With thanks to Alisanne and Leela_Cat for cheerleading and beta skills. Without them, this story would not be what it is today. Any errors remaining in the text were put there after they had it last.

Charlie Weasley always managed to be present when the new apprentices arrived at the Romanian Longhorn Dragon Reservation. You never knew who was going to show up. He smiled, remembering the year that Harry had arrived. Eschewing the traditional role of Auror - what everyone had thought he'd do after defeating Voldemort - Harry had spent a few years trying out different occupations, including dragon handler. Harry was still at the Reservation, though he worked in the infirmary now, having finally decided to become a Healer.

At exactly two o'clock in the afternoon, two figures arrived by Portkey. One was male, slim and blond, and reminded Charlie of Draco Malfoy. The other was female, tall with an athletic build and mocha skin, and could only be his niece, Roxanne.

"Uncle Charlie!" cried Roxanne. "I can't believe I'm here!"

"Welcome to Romania," said Charlie before he gave his niece a big bear hug. 

"Uncle Charlie, this is Scorpius Malfoy," said Roxanne, indicating her travelling companion. 

Scorpius extended his hand in greeting. "Pleased to meet you, Mr Weasley." 

Charlie took it, noting the smoothness of the younger man's palm and the intensity of his gaze. 

"Please, call me Charlie." 

"Fine, then... _Charlie_." Scorpius gave Charlie's hand a final squeeze before releasing it. "I look forward to _working_ with you."

As the director led the pair away for orientation, Charlie contemplated just what Scorpius had meant by 'working'.

**CW**

Charlie didn't see Roxanne or Scorpius again for nearly a week. Well, not close up, anyway. The apprentices were kept very busy from sun-up to sun-down, and what with Magda's clutch being so close to hatching, Charlie was spending most of his waking hours with the moody Hungarian Horntail.

When he did see the pair again it was in the dining hall, on their first Saturday evening. Charlie filled his plate with the hearty beef stew the cook had prepared, sliced off a couple of hunks of crusty bread, and crossed the room to sit down across from them.

"So," said Charlie after he swallowed his first bite of stew. "How did you two enjoy your first week?"

"It was great," said Roxanne. "But I was kind of hoping to be working with you more, Uncle Charlie."

Beside her, Scorpius just nodded as he continued shovelling forkfuls of stew into his mouth. 

"You'll get your chance," Charlie reassured his niece. "The first few weeks you'll work your way through all the senior dragon handlers. Then the director will match you to the one he feels is best suited to be your mentor, and you'll work with him - or her - exclusively for the rest of your apprenticeship."

"What about after hours," asked Scorpius. "Are there any rules about, er, socialising between apprentices and the senior handlers?"

Charlie laughed. "You are going to be kept so busy that the only thing you'll be doing after hours is sleeping. But, no, as long as it doesn't affect the dragons, _socialising_ is perfectly fine."

Scorpius' cheeks flushed and he returned his attention to his meal, but every so often, even though Charlie was deep in conversation with Roxanne, he was sure he felt Scorpius' gaze burning holes through him.

**CW**

The fireplace sent shadows dancing across the rough-hewn walls of Charlie's cabin. He poured some firewhisky over a couple of ice cubes in a tumbler and fell into the leather armchair facing the fire. Magda's eggs had hatched that afternoon, and Charlie raised his glass in a silent toast to the tiny dragonlings, all of whom had survived and appeared to be in good health.

Charlie was just considering a second glass of firewhisky when there was a knock at his door. He set down the empty glass on a side table, and went to see who was calling on him so late. _I hope Magda hasn't gone after one of her young_ , Charlie thought.

The door creaked as Charlie opened it. Charlie blinked to clear his vision, but Scorpius still stood on his doorstep, so Charlie supposed he _hadn't_ had too much to drink after all.

"May I come in?" Scorpius shivered as fat snowflakes clung to his eyelashes and covered his head and shoulders.

"I'm not sure that's wise," said Charlie, even as he stepped back to allow Scorpius to enter.

No sooner had the door closed than Scorpius leant forward and brushed a tentative kiss across Charlie's lips. 

"Whoa, kid," protested Charlie. "You do realise I'm old enough to be your father? Hell, I'm _older_ than your father!"

"I do," replied Scorpius. He kissed Charlie again, less tentatively this time, and this time Charlie kissed him back and gave in to the headiness of the moment.

**CW**

Scorpius strained against the leather straps that pulled at his wrists, holding them in place above his head. His pale skin glowed and the sprinkling of blond hairs across his chest and trailing downwards caught the light from the fireplace; Charlie's cock twitched at the sight. With his slim build, Draco Malfoy's son looked younger than his nineteen years. _So young, and so beautiful_ , thought Charlie as desire curled through his belly. Desire that had only grown stronger since their first kiss a month ago.

Moving to the head of the bed, Charlie slipped a silk scarf out of the nightstand, and tied it over Scorpius' eyes. 

"Wha--" gasped Scorpius. "Charlie!"

"Shhh, kid," soothed Charlie. "Relax. You're going to love this. Trust me."

Charlie knelt between Scorpius' legs, marvelling again that the Malfoy heir was not only in his bed, but he was willing to do whatever Charlie wanted. Right now, he wore only thigh-high leather boots and a Hogwarts kilt - which was tenting over what Charlie knew to be an impressive erection. Sliding his hands up Scorpius' thighs, Charlie pushed up the hem of the kilt and licked a swath up the underside of the aforementioned erection. Scorpius' hips bucked, and Charlie chuckled. "Told you you'd enjoy it, kid."

Dipping his head lower, closer to that pale skin, Charlie noticed for the first time that Scorpius had a tattoo. A shiny, black scorpion flicked its tail at him. "Hello there," Charlie whispered before giving it a gentle kiss.

Beneath him, Scorpius wriggled and moaned and tried - unsuccessfully - to get Charlie's mouth around his cock. In response, Charlie slid up Scorpius' body, trailing nips and kisses up his belly, chest and neck along the way until he reached those delectable lips.

Charlie pressed a kiss to Scorpius' mouth before teasing it open with his tongue. Scorpius tasted of firewhisky and something else that was distinctly Scorpius. Beneath him, Scorpius writhed and moaned, thrusting his cock into Charlie's hip. 

"Okay, kid, I'll take pity on you," murmured Charlie as he shifted position slightly to bring their cocks into alignment. 

Returning his attention to Scorpius' mouth, Charlie moved his hips in concert with his tongue. His cock slid against Scorpius'; sweet friction that Charlie knew they both craved. Charlie worked a hand between their bodies and spread pre-come over both their cocks before increasing the pace of his movements. Scorpius shuddered beneath him, covering both their abdomens with sticky warmth. Charlie pulled back, his own cock still thick and hard, leaking fluid from the tip. He unfastened the kilt and used it to clean them both up.

**CW**

Scorpius leant against the wall, his hands still restrained, but fastened only to each other by a leather strap. Above the thigh-high boots, the globes of his arse were pale, just begging to be spanked. Charlie moved in beside Scorpius and whispered into his ear, "You've been very naughty, haven't you, kid?" Scorpius nodded, though the motion was so slight it was nearly imperceptible. "Well, then, it's time to accept your punishment."

Charlie stepped back and raised his arm. "You know the drill, kid. Count them off."

_Smack._

"One!" 

_Smack._

"Two!" 

_Smack._

"Three!"

And so it continued until Scorpius' arse cheeks - and Charlie's hand - glowed red. Charlie leant forward and blew gently over the tender skin, and then cast a cleansing spell before kneeling between Scorpius' wide-spread legs.

Taking a moment to enjoy the feel of the leather boots against his work-roughened palms, Charlie slid his hands up the backs of Scorpius' legs - leather boots followed by smooth skin with the faintest dusting of blond hairs. Careful to avoid the skin he'd reddened, Charlie separated the two halves of Scorpius' arse, revealing the puckered skin between. He leant forward and inhaled the musky scent before licking a stripe up towards Scorpius' tailbone.

"Charlie!" cried Scorpius. "What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

Charlie chuckled. He sometimes forgot that his young companion wasn't as experienced as he was. "Relax, kid," said Charlie. "Allow me to introduce you to something called 'rimming'. You are going to love it."

As Charlie did just that, Scorpius made sounds he'd never made before, and Charlie was fairly certain that Scorpius _did_ love having Charlie's tongue up his arse.

**CW**

Being a senior dragon keeper had its perks. Instead of living in the main dormitory with the other dragon keepers, Charlie had his own cabin, complete with a private bath. Turning the taps on full blast, Charlie let the steam build up a little before ducking under the spray. He'd left Scorpius in his bed, fast asleep after a night of debauchery. Merlin, how he loved sharing his experiences with a young lover, and Scorpius was so eager to learn... Charlie's cock filled as he remembered what the boy looked like when he came, with pink cheeks and strands of his blond fringe stuck to his forehead.

Charlie got so caught up in his reverie that he didn't hear Scorpius enter the bathroom. Charlie startled when Scorpius pulled aside the shower curtain, catching him with his hand on his prick. Scorpius grinned, as if he knew that he was the cause of Charlie's arousal, and reached across him to grab the soap.

Scorpius proceeded to wash every square inch of Charlie's skin, paying particular attention to his many tattoos, which wriggled in appreciation, tickling Charlie. Finished with the tattoos, Scorpius then lathered up both hands and returned the bar to the soap dish. One hand wrapped around Charlie's cock, pulling and twisting it _just so_ while the other hand massaged Charlie's perineum before one slim finger worked its way into Charlie's entrance.

Allowing Scorpius to continue his ministrations for a few minutes, Charlie leant back and gave in to the sensations of hot water, cool tiles, and his young lover's skilled hands. When he felt his bollocks begin to tighten, Charlie put his hands on Scorpius' shoulders and pushed gently down. Taking the hint, Scorpius dropped to his knees and took Charlie's cock into his mouth. No longer leaning, Charlie adjusted his stance and began slowly moving his hips, fucking Scorpius' mouth. He loved to watch as his cock slid in and out, in and out, and he cupped the back of Scorpius' neck even as his hips started pumping faster.

Scorpius moaned, and the vibrations were just enough to push Charlie over the edge. He shuddered and thrust once, twice, filling Scorpius' mouth with his semen. Scorpius swallowed it down, smiling as he got back to his feet. Charlie reached over and wiped the corner of Scorpius' mouth and then licked his finger clean. 

"Let's go back to bed, kid," Charlie suggested as he turned off the taps.

Scorpius nodded and followed him.

**END**


End file.
